Regirock
|-|Regular= |-|Shiny= Summary Regirock represents the titan of rock from the three legendary golems. Is made entirely of rocks and boulders. If parts of its body chip off in battle, Regirock repairs itself by adding new rocks. Power and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Regirock Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Thousands of years Classification: Rock Peak Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, Pokémon Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Martial Arts, Resistance to Normal, Flying, Poison, Acid, and Fire based attacks along with Statistics Reduction and Sleep Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Paralysis Inducement, Speed Reduction, Able to turn its moves into Homing Attacks 'Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Regice. The Regis combined Superpower stopped the clash between base Groudon and Kyogre's attacks in Adventures) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Comparable to Regice) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Effortlessly lifted and tossed an automobile that had Team Rocket hidden inside) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Should be able to take hits from Regice and Registeel) Stamina: Limitless, due to not having organs to use energy on. Range: Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Relatively high due to age Weaknesses: Fighting, Ground, Steel, Water, and Grass Type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Clear Body: Regirock's stats cannot be lowered by the opponent. * Sturdy: Regirock cannot be knocked out in one hit. It also gives it an immunity to OHKO attacks. * Hyper Beam: Regirock fires off a destructive beam of energy from its face. Unlike most Pokémon Regirock appears to lack the need to recharge after using the move. * Dig: Regirock spins at high speeds and tunnels through the ground. This can be used to either simply attack the opponent, sneak up on them, or simply for increased mobility. * Focus Punch: Regirock focuses its energy into one of its arms and then punches the opponent with immense force. If attacked before the move is unleashed Regirock will lose focus and the attack will fail. * Iron Defense: Regirock briefly coats its body in a metal, presumably iron, to raise its defense. * Lock-On: Regirock locks onto the target causing its next attack to home in on it. * Stone Edge: Regirock creates two rings of small sharp stones around its body and sends them at the opponent. It has an increased chance of dealing critical damage. * Zap Cannon: Regirock fires a powerful ball of electricity at the opponent. It also causes paralysis. * Shock Wave: Regirock discharges light blue electricity from its body that is difficult to avoid. * Superpower: Regirock hits the opponent with immense physical force. This lowers Regirock's attack and defense. * Explosion: Regirock explodes causing damage to all nearby opponents and allies. It knocks Regirock out in the process. * Stomp: Regirock stomps on the opponent. Its power doubles if the opponent has somehow made themselves smaller such as through Minimize. * Rock Throw: Regirock throws a rock at the opponent. * Charge Beam: Regirock fires off a beam of electricity that has a decent chance to boost its special attack. * Bulldoze: Regirock flattens everything around it striking all opponents and allies. This lowers the speed of all who are hit. * Curse: Regirock curses itself boosting its attack and defense but lowering its speed. * Ancient Power: Regirock manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. This may raise all of Regirock's stats. * Hammer Arm: Regirock hammers its arm down on the opponent. This also lowers Regirock's speed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Guardians Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Metal Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Healers Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6